Mundo dos desafios
equipes Primeiras equipes Os nomes em negrito são os personagens que já foram eliminados MENINAS 1. Bridgette 2. Gwen 3. Lindsay 4. Heather 5. Izzy 6. Violetta 7. LeShawna 8. Courtney 9. Mylei(nao seria do programa mas chegará mais tarde) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- MENINOS 1. Cody 2. Duncan 3. Noah 4. DJ 5. Harold 6. Owen 7. Zack 8. Ezekiel 9. Trent 10. Tyler(nao seria do programa mas Lindsay o convidou e aca bou participando) OUTRAS EQUIPES -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Americanos 1. Courtney(originalidade os vitoriosos) 2. Gwen 3. Heather 4. Violetta 5. Cody 6. Mylei -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- os vitoriosos 1. harold 2. Bridgette 3. Leshawna (originalidade os turistas) 4. Lindsay(originalidade Americanos) 5. Dj (originalidade os turistas) 6. Ezekiel (originalidade os turistas) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- os turistas 1. Zack 2. Trent 3. Owen (originalidade os vitoriosos) 4. Izzy (originalidade os vitoriosos) 5. Noah (originalidade vitoriosos) 6. Duncan(más quando foi eliminado ele não tinha equipe e quando voltou ficou nos turistas) 7. Tyler Obs: lista de ordem de eliminaçao. Episódios *1. '''Um tempo doido no Brasil part.1' *2. Um tempo doido no Brasil part.2 *3. Em Nova York, Baby !!! *4. Tudo que o Japão faz eu faço melhor *5. Num dia de calor no Egito *6. Duncan na alemanha! *7. Por trás das cameras I: para Harold lenbrar. *8. Quase no frio do Alaska *9. Groelandia é um lugar bom? *10. Na Italia e em Paris *11. Em Yukon no Canadá *12. Eu Vejo Londres... *13. Jamaica Me Faz Suar *14. Por trás das cameras II:Bridgette perdeu pela quarta vez. *15. Uma corrida super doida no Amazonas *16. Pela terceira Vez no Brasil mas em Rio de Janeiro *17. Em Sidney onde a Violetta adora *18. Vamos para a China??? *19. Na África do Sul *20. Em Tokio, Japão *21. Por trás das cameras III:a Violetta ama o Cody. *22. Hawaii é selvagem *23. Em Machi Pichu,Peru *24. Em Irlânda, mas sorte *25. Na Argentina em Buenos Aires *26. Brasil pela quarta vez *27. No acampamento *28. Por trás das comeras IV: quem quer escolher um(a) milionario(a). Alianças * heather e zack * cody e violetta * cody, violetta e duncan * ezekiel e jacaré * Zack e Cody Votações e Eliminações Aqui segue uma lista com os números de votos que cada participante recebeu: 1ª Eliminação: ninguem tinha votado no Duncan por que as equipes ainda não foram feitas.foi eliminado por não ter cantado e por ser muito rudi com Chris, tambem Chris tinha pensado que não tinha lugar para ser de uma equipe, então Duncan foi eliminado, más ainda ficou no avião ate a cerimonia do saco de vomito com amendoim por que chris mandou ele ficar lá, más é considerado eliminado: * duncan 2ª Eliminação: os turistas perdem.Zack, trent, leshawna, dj votoram ezekiel por ter perdido uma aposta por um jacaré e ezekiel votou em leshawna por ter sido rudi e não deixalo cantar na hora da musica então os numeros ficaram assim: * ezekiel - 4 * leshawna - 1 3ª Eliminação: os vitoriosos perdem.Harold vota em Owen por ter se destraido com um muffin,Courtney votou pelo mesmo motivo, e Owen votou em Harold por ter jogado izzy na arvare no meio do centro parque ,Bridgette votou no mesmo motivo do que Harold e Noah, Izzy votou em courtney por ser muito mandona mas Harold achou que ele que estava dando desequilibrio para equipe entao ele quis ir no lugar de Owen: * Harold - 1 * Owen - 4 * Courtney - 1 4ª Eliminação: os turistas perdem.leshawna vota em trent por que vio ela beijando o harold(ou um cara de outra equipe antes dele ser eliminado)e trent e dj votaram em leshawna por que eles não aseitaram que leshwna dese uma ajuda para a outra equipe(a de harold). zack tambem votou em leshawna por ser muito agreciva: * trent - 1 * leshawna - 4 5ª Eliminação: finalmente Duncan aparece.Bridgette, Courtney, Owen e Izzy votaram em Noah por ser muito sarcastico e por ter feito eles perderem e Noah votou em Courtney por nao ter aceitado o abraço dele e agora veremos como ficou os números: * Courtney - 1 * Noah - 4 6ª Eliminação:novamente eles perdem.Owen e izzy votaram em Bridgette por ter os atrapalhados do desafio quando ela estava presa Courtney votou em Owen por ter quebrado o gelo na hora de deslisar e Bridgette votou em Izzy por ser muito doida: * Izzy - 1 * Bridgette - 2 * Owen - 1 7ª Eliminação:os turistas perdem.Duncan votou em Zack por ter falado que gostava muito de heather, Ezikiel votou em trent por ter visto ele dando uma ajuda para a outra equipe e Dj, votaram em Zack por ter falado com heather na hora do desafio e zack votou em dj mas zack foi o unico que fez amizade com os de Londres então ele estava invaloido: * Dj - 1 * Zack - 4 (invalidos) * Trent - 1 8ª Eliminação:pela primeira vez os Americanos perdem.Heather, Lindsay, Cody e Violetta votaram em Mylei por caido e Mylei votou em Lindsay por que ela sabia que ela não seria eliminada(como Courtney na temporada passada)então votou na mais tonta Courtney não votou em ninguem: * Lindsay - 1 * Mylei - 4 (invalidos) * Votos nulos - 1 9ª Eliminação:hoje chris acabo com as equipes.Zack votou em duncan por ficar muito tempo com heather e duncan votou em Zack, Heather, Violetta e cody votaram em zack por ter sido grosso com todo mundo e owen votou em duncan e izzy tambem e courtney, gwen e tyler votaram em Zack e noah.Izzy virou muito inteligente e o exercito levou ela entao ela foi eliminada: * izzy - 0 * Zack - 7 (invalidos) * Votos nulos - 2 * Duncan - 1 10ª Eliminação:Hoje eatavamos em Sidney.Noah votou em ezekiel e Ezekiel votou em noah todo o resto votou em Noah como no episodio ' duncan na alemanha' por ser muito sarcartico e por ter feito perder o premio: * Noah - 10 * Ezekiel - 1 11ª Eliminação:os americanos perdem e Chris fala que ninhem seria eliminado mas Gwen já tinha votado em Courtney e Courtney em Gwen e Heather em Gwen e Cody em Courtney e Violetta tambem em courtney mas ninhem tinha entendido mas Chris falou que já tinha eliminado alguem e era o estagiario: * estagiario - 0 * Courtney - 3 * Gwen - 2 12ª Eliminação:ninhem ganhou a imunidade.Courtney, Gwen, Heather e Zack votaram em Cody por ficar prestando atençao nos estadios de futebol e outras coisa e Cody, Violetta, Trent e tyler votaram em Heather por ser muito malvada e mylei sabendo quem queria votar mas de vez dela votar em heather ela votou em cody pelo mesmo motivo de todos: * Heather - 4 * Cody - 5 13ª Eliminação:as meninas perdem.Heather, Gwen e Courtney votaram em Violetta por ela fez tudo errado e mylei também e Violetta votou nela mesma por que ela queria ver tando o Cody que dessidiu votar nela: * Violetta - 5 curiosidades * em Floresta dos Desafios Harold e LeShawna são eliminados na mesma colocaçao(Harold foi o terceiro eliminado e LeShawna foi a quarta).(Jogo de Bola)(Presos na Água) * pela terceira vez alguem é eliminado antes de Ezekiel. * tamporada passada harold foi o quarto eliminado e leshawna foi a quarta eliminada nesta temporada.(Tudo que o Japão faz eu faço melhor)(indo a apraia) * a aliança de zack com cody e igual a um programa chamado Zack&cody gêmeos em açao. * se quiser saber o que e um por tras das cameras clique aqui Por trás das cameras. * Tyler aparece na musica Gypsy Rap mas ele so começa a participar no Um tempo doido no Brasil part.2 * em algumas musicas Heather, Gwen e Courtney parencen amigas. * leshawna canta em Eine Kleine mas ela já estava eliminada. * Noah foi eliminado em Duncan na alemanha voltou com o Ezekiel em Na Italia e em Paris e não foi entrevistado em Por trás das cameras I: para Harold lenbrar. * Cody sabe o segundo nome de Violetta é Sierra e é comentado em Paris * Leshawna começou a cantar em Por trás das cameras II:Bridgette perdeu pela quarta vez más era para ter cantado em Por trás das camerasI:para Harold lenbrar * Pela primeira vez alguem é eliminado mesmo não sendo do programa. * Pela primeira vez alguem é eliminado no Por trás das cameras. musicas 1.Gypsy Rap- um tempo doido no Brasil part.1 2.Rowin'time- um tempo doido no Brasil part.2 3.What's Not to Love?- Em Nova York, Baby 4.Before We Die- Tudo que o Japão faz eu faço melhor 5.Lovin' time- Um dia de calor no Egito 6.Eine Kleine- Duncan na Alemanha 7.Baby- Por trás das cameras I:para Harold lenbrar 8.i'm sorry- Por trás das cameras I:para Harold lenbrar 9.Paris- Na Italia e em Paris 10.Stuck to a Pole- Yokon no Canadá 11.Sea Shanty- Quase no frio do Alaska 12.Oh, My Izzy- Uma corrida super doida no Amazonas 13.Strip them Down- Eu velo Londres 14.Sister- Por trás das cameras II:Bridgette perdeu pela quarta vez. 15.Save This Show- Por trás das cameras II:Bridgette perdeu pela quarta ves. 16.Fight for the gold- Vamos para China??? berlinda Os números ou nomes em negrito são os episódios ou nomes que já foram realizados e eliminados. {| class='wikitable sortable" border="1" style="text-align:center" |- ! Episódio ! Berlinda |- | 1''' | '''duncan:eliminado |- | 2''' | '''Ezekiel X Leshawna |- | 3''' | Owen X Quis is no lugar de outra pessoa:'''Harold |- | 4''' | Trent X '''LeShawna |- | 6''' | Courtney X '''Noah |- | 11 | Bridgette X Izzy |- | 12 | Tyler X Dj |- | 15 | Lindsay X Mylei |- | 16 | Duncan X Zack X foi levada pelo exercito: izzy |- | 17 | Noah X Ezekiel |- | 18 | eliminado:estagiario |- | 19 | Cody X Heather |- | 20 | Violetta X Courtney |- | 21 | eliminada: Courtney |-